623d Air Control Flight
*31 Jul 1956-08 Jul 1973 "LIGHTSWORD" *01 April 1983-Present | motto = SEMPER VIGILANTES | mascot = Mongoose | battles = | decorations = | disbanded = | website = | current_commander = Lt Col Daniel V. "Lucky" Biehl *23 Jun 14-Present | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label = 623D Air Control Flight emblem (newly rendered 20 Dec 2007) | identification_symbol_3 = | identification_symbol_3_label = 623rd Air Control Squadron emblem (Approved 1 Apr 1992) | identification_symbol_4 = | identification_symbol_4_label = 623rd Tactical Control Squadron emblem (Approved 1 Apr 1983) | identification_symbol_5 = | identification_symbol_5_label = 623rd Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron emblem (Approved on 2 Dec 1963) }} The 623d Air Control Flight (623 ACF) is an operational unit of the United States Air Force assigned to the 18th Wing. The 623d is based out of Kadena Air Base, Okinawa, Japan. The 623d is tasked to provide Command & Control within a sector of the Japanese Air Defense System. The 623d conducts operations out of Japanese Air Self Defense Force facilities located at Naha Air Base, Kasuga Air Base and Iruma Air Base. Mission Primary mission is to provide rapidly deployable Tactical Control Operations Teams (TCOT) in order to coordinate and direct US air and air defense artillery (ADA) employment within a sector of the Japan Air Defense Ground Environment (JADGE) system.AFI13-1BCCV3 History The 623d Air Control Flight, callsign “Lightsword,” traces its origins to the 305th Fighter Control Squadron, organized in March 1943 at Bradley Field, Connecticut. Following several squadron relocations within the United States, the unit moved to Okinawa in September 1945 and was headquartered at Camp Bishigawa with radar stations at Hedo Point, Yontan Mountain and Tara Mountain. Re-designated the 623d Aircraft Control and Warning (AC&W) Squadron in July 1946, the squadron assumed air direction and control duties and over the next several years maintained detachments at various locations throughout the Ryukyu Islands. The 623rd AC&W deployed to South Korea during January 1968 in support of Operation Combat Fox, the United States response to the USS Pueblo Incident.Korean Air Flt007 That garnered a letter for the unit from the South Korean minister of national defense for their outstanding humanitarian effort. The 623rd controllers returned again to the 1984 William Tell Competition, taking the top control prize, the Lt Col William W. "Dad" Friend Trophy for top control team.William Tell 1984 In February 1987, the 623rd TCS reorganized and the 81st TCF became a separate organization. The unit subsequently underwent another name change in April 1992 and became the 623d Air Control Squadron with two detachments, Det 1 at Fuchu Air Base, Japan, and Det 2 at Misawa Air Base, Japan. On 1 August 1994 the two detachments became separate flights under the objective wing reorganization. Consequently, the 623d Air Control Squadron at Kadena Air Base was re-designated the 623d Air Control Flight. Individual awards won by unit members include PACAF’s first-ever Command and Control Warrior of the Year award in 1996, PACAF Enlisted Weapons Director of the Year in 1997, Headquarters' Air Force Command & Control NCO of the Year in 2013 and PACAF's C2 Crew of the Year 2014. The 623d has earned two service streamers: The WWII Asia-Pacific Theater and the Korean Theater. Decorations include eleven Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards and the Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm. The 623d ACF is currently assigned to the 18th Operations Group, Kadena AB and supports bilateral air operations through weapons control, battlestaff, and liaison functions between the Japan Air Defense Command and the Commander, 5th Air Force. Based out of Kadena Air Base, the 623d remains ready to integrate USAF, joint, and bilateral combat aerospace operations and defend United States and Japanese mutual interests in the Pacific region. The 623d ACF maintains system expertise on an indigenous primary command and control system at Naha Air Base, Kasuga Air Base and Iruma Air Base. The TCOT may deploy to other sites in Japan to provide ground-based radar. Lineage 305th Fighter Control Squadron (USAAF)'''Small USAF Unit in Kadena Performs Big Job *Constituted on March 1943 *Activated on 1 April 1943 *Redesignated '''623rd Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron on July 1946 * Inactivated on 8 July 1973 623rd Tactical Control Squadron * Activated on 01 April 1983 * Redesignated 623rd Air Control Squadron'''on 1 April 1992 * Redesignated '''623d Air Control Flight on 1 August 1994 Assignments *I Fighter Command - 1 Apr 1943 *72d Fighter Wing - 19 Dec 1943 *2nd Air Force - 21 Mar 1944 *7th Air Force - 2 Jun 1944 *VII Fighter Command - 2 Jun 1944 *7th Fighter Wing - 15 Aug 1944 *7th Provisional Control Group (Special)(Attached) - 10-30 Sep 1944 *576th Signal Air Warning Battalion - 1 Oct 1944 *7th Fighter Wing Aircraft Control Group - 20 Jan 1945 *7th Air Force - 14 Jul 1945 *VII Bomber Command - 01 Dec 1945 *8th Air Force - 01 Jan 1946 *30th Fighter Wing - Jan 1946 *3rd Operational Group (Provisional)(Attached) (301st Fighter Wing) - 01 Nov 1947-01 May 1948 *529th Aircraft Control and Warning Group - 02 May 1948 *313th Air Division - 15 Mar 1955 *51st Fighter-Interceptor Wing (Attached) - 27 Mar 1958-17 Jul 1960 *51st Fighter-Interceptor Wing - 18 Jul 1960 *18th Tactical Fighter Wing - 21 May 1971 * Inactivated 8 Jul 1973 * Activated 1 Apr 1983 * 5th Tactical Air Control Group - 01 Apr 19835th TAC Group Honors & Lineage *5th Air Force - 17 Feb 1987 *18th Operations Group - 01 Oct 1991–Present Operational Locations *Bradley Field, Connecticut - 01 Mar 1943 *Blackstone Army Air Field, Virginia - 01 Sep 1943 *Galveston Army Air Field, Texas - 20 Dec 1943 *Fort Lawton, Washington - 03 May 1944 *Stanley Field, Territory of Hawaii - 02 Jun 1944 *Bellows Field, Territory of Hawaii - 15 Feb 1945 *Fort Shafter, Territory of Hawaii - 04 Apr 1945 *Ie Shima, Japan - 19 Mar 1945 *Camp Bishigawa, Japan - Nov 1945Old Camp Bishigawa, Okinawa # Ie Shima Det 1 - Sep 1945 # Yontan Mountain - 01 Jan 1946-24 May 1956 # Point Tare - May 1946-Oct 1948 # Aguni Shima - Oct 1946-Jun 1947 *Stillwell Park, Kadena AB, Japan - 01 Jun 1950 # Yontan Mountain (Camp Bishagawa) - 01 Jan 1946-24 May 1956 # Yaetake - 03 Sep 1951-31 Jul 1956 # Yozadake Air Station - 24 May 1956-31 Mar 1973 *Yozadake Air Station, Japan - 13 Aug 1956 # Det 1 Miyako Air Station - Mar 1950-15 Feb 1973 # Det 2 Kume Air Station - Apr 1951-15 May 1973 *Naha AB, Japan - 06 Mar 1958-31 Jun 1973 # Det 1 Miyako Air Station - 1950-15 Feb 1973 # Det 2 Kume Air Station - Apr 1951-15 May 1973 # Det 3 Yozadake Air Station - 08 Mar 1958-31 Mar 1973 # Det 4 Okino Erabu Air Station - 08 Mar 1958-31 Dec 1972 # Det 5 Yaetake - 08 Mar 1958-01 Jun 1958 *Kadena AB, Japan - 01 Apr 1983 **Yozadake Sub Base, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1994-2010 (Forward Operating Location) # OLAA Fuchu AB, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1983-31 Mar 1992 # OLAB Misawa AB, Japan - 01 Apr 1983-31 Mar 1992 #*Ohminato Sub Base, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1983-31 Mar 1992 (Forward Operating Location) # OLAC Naha AB, Japan 01 (JASDF) - Apr 1983-31 Mar 1992 *Kadena AB, Japan - 01 Apr 1992 **Naha AB, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1983–Present (Forward Operating Location) ** Yozadake Sub Base, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1994-2010 (Forward Operating Location) # Det 1 Fuchu AB, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1983-31 Jul 1994 # Det 2 Misawa Air Base, Japan - 01 Apr 1992-31 Jul 1994 *Kadena AB, Japan - 01 Apr 1994–Present # Naha AB, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1994–Present (Forward Operating Location) # Yozadake Sub Base, Japan (JASDF) - 01 Apr 1994-2010 (Forward Operating Location) Past Commanders 1. Capt Dangerfield - 07 Apr 1943 2. Capt Walter H. Birch - 21 Apr 1943 3. Maj Carl L. Cook - 06 Nov 1943 4. LT Paul W. Brownfield - 20 Mar 1944 5. LT Chester Cohen - 21 Dec 1944 6. Capt Paul W. Brownfield - 23 Feb 1945 7. Capt Burton Kirby - Sep 1945 8. Maj Franklin L. Fisher - 18 Jan 1946 9. Capt Ivan L. Corzine - Oct 1947 10. Major Donald H. Higgins - 05 Nov 1947 11. Major Sewal Y. Austin - Feb 1948 12. Capt James A. Ward - Sep 1948 13. Capt Lewis R. Meek - Dec 1948 14. Capt John Welch - Aug 1949 15. Capt James Hislop - Sep 1949 16. Major Charles F Himes - Apr 1950 17. Capt Charles F. Hobert - 28 Jul 1950 18. Lt Col William Worden - Aug 1950 19. Major Harry C. Ross - 21 Aug 1951 20. Major George C. Schmidt - 21 Nov 1951 21. Major John E. Morgan - Mar 1952 22. Major Wendell A. Steele - Apr 1954 23. Capt Edward J. Jiru - 22 June 1954 24. Major Joseph F. Girius, Jr. - 07 Jul 1954 25. Major Jay Pryor - Sep 1954 26. Major Horace M. Jacks - 06 Oct 1954 27. Lt Col Harry O. Flathmann - 01 May 1955 28. Major Maurice M. Gouchoe - 13 Jul 1956 29. Lt Col James R. Greary, Jr. - 03 Jan 1957 30. Lt Col William A Beard - 03 Jan 1958 31. Major Maurice Morrison - 14 Mar 1958 32. Lt Col William R. Crooks - 23 Jul 1959 33. Major Frank W. Dawson - 20 Dec 1960 34. Lt Col Edward A. Sanders - 30 Jan 1961 35. Lt Col Roland L. Wolfe - Aug 1962 36. Lt Col Ronald M. Cottrill - Dec 1964 37. Lt Col James A. Gerwick - 26 Jun 1968 38. Lt Col Clarence P. Elder - 16 Dec 1968 39. Major Nathan L. Walker - 11 Jun 1970 40. Lt Col Thomas L. Fulton, Jr. - 12 May 1971 41. Lt Col David L. Oaks - 26 Jul 1971 42. Lt Col Thomas L. Fulton, Jr. - 21 Jun 1972 43. Colonel Robert W. Casey - 27 Jul 1972 44. Lt Col Ferdinand J. Kubala - 08 Jul 1973 45. Major Dennis E. Moe - 10 Apr 1986 46. Major Robert F. Williams, Jr. - 23 Aug 1986 47. Lt Col Franklin K. Reyher, Jr. - Jun 1990 48. Lt Col Kris Lamphere - 12 Apr 1992 49. Lt Col James M Johnson III - Jun 1994 50. Lt Col Howard Don - Jul 1995 51. Lt Col Kenneth G. "Doc" Eide - May 1996 52. Major Robert C. Clinton - May 1997 53. Capt Donna L. Denman - Jun 1997 54. Major Daniel L. Whitten - Jul 1997 55. Major Daniel Reilly - Jun 1998 56. Major James A. "Dill" Pickle - Jun 2000 57. Major John M. Askew - Jul 2001 58. Major Edward A. Meyer - Jul 2002 59. Major Thomas W. Coppersmith - Jun 2003 60. Major Jessica Baker - May 2004 61. Lt Col Michael S. "Crank" Christie - Jun 2005 62. Major Charles W. Dennison - Apr 2007 63. Major Nathaniel Dash - Dec 2007 64. Major Anthony J. Owens - Aug 2008 65. Major Jeff C. "Walleye" Watts - May 2010 66. Lt Col Paul S. "Sparky" Nichols - 14 May 2012623rd ACF welcomes new commander Notable Members William R. Dunn April 1958 to April 1960 References *18th Operations Group Fact Sheet *AFI 13-1 BCC V3 Air Defense Command and Control Operations *623rd ACF gains new commander *623d ACF partners with JASDF *Kadena, JASDF Airmen Strengthen Bilateral Ties through Aviation Training Relocation *Small USAF Unit in Kadena Performs Big Job *Small Kadena unit unique in use of Japanese assets *Kadena Flight Provides Air Picture for Exercise *Controlling air from ground *Building on bilateral Legacy *Miyako Jima 1958, 623rd Det 1 *623rd AC&W Squadron Memorial Reunion Film #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 *Largest Kadena Flying Exercise Successfully Completed See also Category:Air control squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War